


All The Trimmings

by mytholizzie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Holiday period fic, but we'll see how far this one goes, started life as a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytholizzie/pseuds/mytholizzie
Summary: Literal Christmas meat cute; Emma’s out for Christmas dinner with her gal pals, Killian’s one of the wait staff assigned to their table.





	All The Trimmings

The blonde was always last minute when it came to making plans and even worse when it came to making decisions about plans; her latest predicament had been Christmas Dinner and what to do. Luckily for Emma, her friend Elsa (whom most people thought was her sister) had suggested that instead of cooking, baking and slaving away over a hot stove all day, it was probably best that she, Emma and their other friends went out to a restaurant to have someone else do that for them. Emma agreed after some deliberation.

“It’ll be great, trust me!” Ruby had started the conversation off with, before turning to Elsa for moral support and back-up on the topic of conversation.

“You know, anytime someone says I should ‘trust’ them, it usually ends horribly wrong.” Emma retorted, rolling her eyes before she grunted, having earned a dig to the ribs from Mary Margaret, who then steered the conversation in another direction.

“Emma, will you stop being such a Negative Nellie? It’s Christmas, we just want you to be happy. And, if that means we don’t have to suffer through your persistent cursing at the potatoes again, then this eat-out dinner suggestion is a good one.”

“Hey, those potatoes were not roasting the way they were supposed to last year.” Emma furrowed her brows at the trio staring apprehensively back at her. She exhaled and nodded, “Sure. If you think it’ll be a good idea, I’m in.”

“Emma, I don’t want you to agree to something, if you don’t want to do it. Are you sure you’re okay with this? I know you liked the chocolate fountain last year but, maybe we could do that on New Year’s Eve, instead.” Elsa tilted her head, knowing that the promise of their annual fountain would help to win the blonde over.

“On New Year’s Eve...?” Emma winced, eyeing Elsa incredulously.

“What’s wrong with New Year’s Eve?” Mary Margaret didn’t miss a beat, chiming into the conversation, “You are not staying in again, like you did last year.”

“It’s not like I was on my own.”

“You spent the night with that Walsh guy.” Ruby scoffed, “You may as well have been on your own.”

Emma exhaled more harshly than she had anticipated as she responded, “So, sometimes my choice in guys is not great but, at least we rang in the New Year together...” She trailed off, noting the expressions of disgust.

“Please, stop now.” Ruby implored, shaking her head as she feigned nauseousness, thinking about Walsh and how he and Emma had rung in the New Year. The brunette continued, however, “I honestly don’t know how you could stand to look at him. You could’ve done so much better, girl.”

“Thank Ruby. I’ll remember that next time I’m not looking for someone to go home with.” Emma rolled her eyes again, “Can we just focus on what’s happening with this dinner tomorrow?”

The rest of the conversation passed by without too much consideration for ‘the old times’ aside from the occasional nod to an old flame or how one of the girls had done something completely embarrassing during their previous Holidays spent together. By the end of their impromptu lunch-date, they had set their plans out in stone, and each of them had agreed the time, place and clothing; festive red before they bid each other farewell and continued on with their Christmas Eve preparations.

  


 

When morning rolled around and she woke to a distinct buzzing, Emma realized that her cellphone was receiving an incoming call;  **MARY MARGARET**. She tossed the covers back over her head and felt around on the side table beside her bed before answering the call.

“Merry Christmas, Emma!” Mary Margaret’s trill sounded through the earpiece, she gave a grunt in response. It was too early to be that chipper, regardless of the Holiday. Mary Margaret continued, “I just wanted to make sure you were up, there’s a delivery on the way to you. I bought you a few things I hope you’ll like.” She rattled off, rambling just a little.

“What things?” Emma finally responded, “What time is this delivery coming over?”

“Oh, am I interrupting something?”

“Yes. My sleep.” Emma retorted, staring to rouse herself from the slumber she had longed to return to. No chance of falling back to sleep now.

“Oh, Emma. You’re already missing the best part of the day. Look outside, it’s snowing! My snowdrops are completely covered, I can just see the leaves.”

“I’ll take a look later. What time is it even?”

“It’s past 8. Come on, get up! Your delivery will be there soon.”

“You sound like my mom!” Emma whined, tossing herself slightly, in an effort to get herself untangled from the blankets and make her way over to the window, to peer at the snowfall. She groaned slightly as she pulled the cover from her face, noting how the brilliant white didn’t agree with her eyes that early in the morning, “Okay, okay, I’m getting up.”

“Good, make sure you’re decent, the delivery guy is going to need to come in.”

“Wait, what? What for?” Emma responded too quickly, now most definitely awake.

“You’ll see! I’ll be over there around 3, we can have a few drinks before dinner and then head to the restaurant together, to meet Ruby and Elsa.” Mary Margaret announced, “See you later, Emma. I hope you enjoy the gift I got for you!”

Hearing the line go dead, Emma stood at her window, watching the flurries of snow pass by, while the unfortunate souls outside struggled against the chill and the hidden ice under the layers of snow. She stood watching the blanched snow globe world below her apartment, until she heard the buzzer for her place sound in the hallway.

“Shit!” She hissed slightly, noting she was wearing a tank and panties. Grabbing a set of sleep shorts and her fuzzy socks from the foot of her bed, she rushed out of her bedroom to answer the door, praying the delivery guy wouldn’t pay too much notice to her disgruntled appearance. 

Emma awkwardly hop-stepped into her shorts as she raced to the door before the delivery guy buzzed again. She tripped over, her foot had gotten caught between the leg of her shorts while she had been trying to multi-task and pull up one of the socks at the same time.

Finally, she arrived at the door and swung it open. Her eyes first landed on the huge box, wrapped in the most divine paper and tied off with a beautiful bow, one she thought only appeared in those Hallmark movies. It was then, her eyes roved from the bow up to the face that stared back at her; morning stubble that had not yet been shaved, stark pale cheeks tinged with a cherry red flush from the chill outside, cobalt blue eyes that were somewhat hidden beneath dark, raven brows.

Emma’s mouth gaped for a moment, and she was rendered speechless, mouth opening and closing like a guppy as she floundered with words that didn’t come out. She was saved, however, when the box -or something inside the box- shuffled and the delivery guy brushed past her to set it down near her disheveled Christmas tree before he moved back to the hallway, bending (that was a sight she enjoyed and welcomed on this rather un-festive Christmas morning) to retrieve another box.

“Merry Christmas, love.” He spoke up, as Emma still floundered for words, “I hope that little one brings you lots of joy.”

“Uh... what?” She questioned him, finally breaking free of whatever had been holding her voice captive, “Thank you. Here, take this.” She offered whatever change was on the counter at the door; $23.17, mostly in singles, “Merry Christmas to you, too.”

He gave her a nod, reaching back inside the apartment for the door handle, and closed her inside the apartment. By then, Emma realized that he had an accent and she rushed over to the living room window to check him out as he left the apartment block, watching how he tucked his scarf back up around his nape and chin, leaving his elven ears poking out around the top.

Emma was brought back to reality when the box at her Christmas tree moved again and she turned to face it, questioned what Mary Margaret had gone and done. Slowly, she neared the box and swallowed before she noted the greeting card dangling from the bow;

**_EMMA,_ **

**_WISHING YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS, I HOPE YOU DON’T HAVE TO SPEND THE MORNING ALONE..._ **

**_MM x_ **

She narrowed her eyes and grabbed the sides of the box before glancing at the other box the delivery guy had brought in; jingle balls, a water bowl, collar and rubber chicken. Emma huffed, shaking her head as she lifted the top off the box and from under the lid popped up an adorable Golden Retriever.

“God damnit, Mary Margaret!” She whispered to herself, as she eyed the over-excited pup, tongue out, tail wagging and hitting the low-hanging ornaments on her dilapidated tree. Emma reached forward, tucking her knees under herself and scooped the puppy out of the box, receiving a series a happy licks to her mouth and chin, “What am I going to do with you...?” She questioned the puppy, holding her at arms’ length.

  


 

By 10:30, Emma had made her usual hot cocoa with cream, marshmallows and cinnamon, and had settled onto the sofa to watch  _Elf_  with her newest member of her one-person family. At the buzz of her cellphone, the pup raised her head from her nap and began flipping her tail, hitting the sofa cushion and Emma’s thigh.

“Did you get a delivery this morning?” Ruby questioned, already anticipating the answer from Emma.

“Yeah, don’t tell me she got you one, too?” 

“Oh yes! I may be a little late for our Christmas dinner at this rate. He’s gorgeous...” Ruby lowered her voice, “I did not expect Mary Margaret to get with it and get herself into the 21st century.”

“What do you mean? It’s just a puppy...”

“If by puppy, you mean extremely gorgeous, dark-haired and exotic delivery boy, then sure.” Ruby replied. Emma could hear the smirk in her friend’s tone. The brunette cleared her throat, “I gotta go, he made us breakfast in bed. See you later, Ems!”

The blonde scoffed, tossing her cellphone aside; Ruby had gotten a walking Christmas gift, she had gotten a Christmas gift that needed walking. She half wondered whether Mary Margaret had actually gotten Ruby an escort or whether Ruby had taken advantage of the delivery guy that had been delivering her gift.

Wait. Gorgeous, dark-haired. That sounded like the delivery guy that had delivered her puppy. Emma instantly felt a pang of jealousy, wondering whether or not her friend had dragged in the beautiful British mystery that had shown up on her doorstep almost two hours prior. Emma shook the thought from her head, Ruby was a grown woman, and if she could score with the delivery guy, then good for her.

  


 

She had spent the rest of the morning flicking through Netflix, starting movies and then getting bored of them because they were too slow moving, then finding something else. Emma had only gotten up to go to the bathroom, make a new cup of cocoa and set down a puppy pad for Holly before returning to the sofa to binge watch more Christmas stories.

As she glanced at the clock above her mantelpiece, Emma realized that she had wasted more than half the day away with movies, chocolate and hot cocoa, while Holly had lay by her side, napping the entire time. Emma knew she needed to get herself up, shower and get dressed for dinner before 4:30, since Mary Margaret would be coming over around that time.

Stretching, Emma stood and glanced down to the little puppy whose pink stomach was just too darn cute, and reached to pet her, scratching behind her ears, “You stay here, girl. I gotta go get ready, I’ll be back soon.” She padded across her apartment to start her routine for getting herself ready for dinner.

Throughout her shower, drying her hair and putting on music, the tiny puppy had howled, causing Emma to develop the beginnings of a headache. However, once she sat down and began to apply her make up and curl her hair, Holly had settled and was happily watching with her tongue lolling out to one side. Emma eyed her and sighed gently; she knew she was in for a long few months of training and such but, she knew why Mary Margaret had bought her such a special little dog.

As she was applying the last of her makeup, Emma glanced over her shoulder through the mirror and saw how Holly curled up against the baby blanket she had kept for all of those years; one of the last things she remembered about her mom before she had entered the system. Seeing the puppy cuddle up to something so sentimental to her made her bottom lip quiver slightly. Emma soon remembered where she was and what she was doing, and shook the thought from her mind. She reached behind herself for the cellphone and opened up one of the selfie apps to snap a few pictures to post on her Instagram. Not soon after came the rap at the door, to signal the arrival of Mary Margaret.

Holly raised her head in interest but, soon settled back down again once the guest had been let inside, and she had been made a fuss over before Mary Margaret made her way to the kitchen and pulled out some provisions she had brought with her; cheeses, wine, glasses and chocolates.

Emma eyed the contents her friend basically tipped out onto the counter and smirked, “How long are you planning on staying here for?”

“We’ve got plenty of time before we need to be at the restaurant, besides, you know Elsa will be busy braiding her hair and ruby will be teasing whatever guys she can find.”

“Speaking of Ruby. Did you get her an escort for Christmas?” Emma asked.

“What?! No! I bought her her own brewing kit. Why? What did she say?”

“Well, she seemed to be entertaining when she called me. I think she may have gotten the wrong idea about the gift you got her. Or, at least the guy who was playing the messenger.”

  


 

By some Christmas miracle, Ruby and Elsa had managed to get to the restaurant before Mary Margaret and Emma, and were already clinking glasses in toasts of the impending dinner and subsequent New Year celebrations. When the blonde and her companion finally arrived, they were shown to their table by a delicate looking, early-twenty year-old, whom was making googly eyes at one of the servers, at which, Emma rolled her eyes.

The blonde rolled her eyes so hard, she caught sight of a distinctly familiar face; the same cobalt blues and dark brows that had delivered Holly to her door earlier that day. She stared across at him before catching sight of Ruby and Elsa, and turning her attention to her girlfriends. Still, the blonde felt his eyes upon her as she sat with her back to him.

It wasn’t until he came over to their table and offered to take their drinks orders, his accent more noticeable when he enunciated certain words, “Ladies, what can I get you?” He proffered his services before handing Mary Margaret the beverages card, and a second one to Emma, allowing his fingers to brush hers.

“I’ll have what they’re drinking.” Mary Margaret announced, “Emma? What do you want?”

I’ll take a tall glass of him. She swallowed and cleared her throat, “Uhm. What is it? A Chardonnay?” She questioned Elsa lightly, “Anything, as long as it’s sweet.” She nodded, smiling up at their server as she handed back the card.

“Not that you need it, love. You’re sweet enough.” He responded as he turned on his heel, leaving the blonde and her friends bewildered.

The set-up, it seemed, was that of a grand buffet dinner; patrons were given their plates and silverware but, they they were able to choose what to add to their plates. There were nine different selections of meats and poultries available, along with an abundance of vegetables, gravy, stuffing and extras. Patrons had already begun to go up to the buffet tables to pick out what they wanted to dine on, and the girls could see that the chefs were working hard behind the glass of the kitchen.

By the time they had decided to take their plates and head on up to the tables, the line was short, only a handful of people were there. Elsa, Ruby and Mary Margaret were pros at buffet style dining but, it took Emma some getting used to. The lack of labeling also didn’t do much to help her decide on what and what not to add to her plate.

He must’ve seen her struggling to figure things out, as he appeared at her side without her having to utter even a syllable. He smiled at her, taking in her form, some of it hidden beneath the red sweater she wore over her inky blue jeans and long, black boots. He liked that she had opted for comfort instead of getting herself too overly dressed; dare he say, like Ruby had done.

“Can I be of assistance?” He began with, placing his hands behind his back in a sort of Christmas twist.

“I’m a little lost.” Emma admitted, feeling the blush creep up on her cheeks, “I don’t do these things often, so I don’t know what’s here.”

“Okay...” He surveyed her plate before eyeing the trays around the room. He touched her lower arm -Emma thought she was going to drop her plate- as he led her to the vegetables, and began scooping, “Mashed potatoes, of course. Parsnips, carrots, turnips, roasted potatoes...”

“Two loads of potatoes, are you sure?”

“Aye love, you can never have too many potatoes during Christmas Dinner.” He smirked before leading her to the next row of trays, “I see you’ve opted for both turkey and pork, so cranberry sauce? Apple sauce? Both?”

He continued scooping and dropping the foods onto Emma’s plate before he came to the gravy boat, lifted it and poured for her, slathering her food in the deliciously glorious stock liquid. Once he placed the boat down again, he handed Emma back her plate and smiled gently, “And, one more thing, love; my number.” He handed her over a slip of paper and hoped she enjoyed her meal before he left the room.

  


 

Throughout their meal, Emma had kept conversation to a minimum, as she focused on making eyes in  _his_  direction. She called him over once to help refill their glasses but, one of the other servers had took their table under his jurisdiction for a few moments, while their regular server was busy filling up what looked like a cauldron - it later turned out to be Holiday punch.

As the restaurant took the liberty to switch around the buffet room to accommodate the desserts, Emma made her way back into the room, waiting until it had been set and she was left alone, “What’s your name?” She questioned him gently, looking him over as he straightened from placing tiny black forest gateau squares onto one of the cake stands.

“Killian.” He murmured in response, “And, you’re Emma.”

“Well, yeah... I--”

“And, I think you’re the most fascinating woman in here.” He turned to face her, to await her reaction.

Usually, her mind would be racing, telling her to run while there were alarm bells blaring and flares, smoke signals, noxious gases going off behind her eyes but, there was something calming about Killian that made her want to stay. She quirked her brows and wet her lips, flicking tongue across the gentle ruby shimmer slicked across her mouth.

Killian watched her tongue intently, mirroring her action before he stepped closer to her and peered back into the main hall, to ensure none of his superiors were watching before he pressed his mouth to hers. His hands came up to her waist; one rested on the curve of her pelvis, the other at the dip between ribcage and hip.

He felt her kiss back with fervor and didn’t miss the minute squeak that presented itself as his tongue sought access to her mouth. By the time his hand reached her cheek, her breathing was ragged and there were footsteps rapidly approaching, so he pulled back.

He smirked, “How’s the wee pup doing?”

The blonde flushed, as she stood open-mouthed. It took her a moment to process what had just happened, then she let out a chortle, “She’s good. Cute. I named her Holly. ‘Tis the season, and all.”

“Aye, I’d say that’s very befitting. She looks like a Holly.” Killian gave a nod.

“And, what about you? Do you have any pets? Kids?”  _A partner._ Emma almost wanted to add but, she knew now that they were not alone, so she reined in her more curious side for a later date.

“No, love. Neither. But, I feel as though I wouldn’t be able to divide my time between work and home, if there were another to care for.”

“What about if you had someone to help you out?” 

The patron glanced back over her shoulder at the exchange between Emma and Killian and raised a curious brow before she continued along the line, collecting two other squares and returning to her table, where she would no doubt be gossiping about the customer and the server who were ‘fraternizing’ on the job.

“I mean, if you were dating someone, surely it’d be easier, right?” Emma tried to correct her previous comment but, ended up digging herself further into the ground, as she noticed Killian’s over-zealous smirk.

“Do you think that so, love?” He prompted her to continue, “Let’s speak hypothetically for a second; what would  _you_  do to help me, if you and I were dating?”

“Well, I sense this isn’t a regular occurrence for you; working at a restaurant and serving Christmas meals to the masses. So, I’d say that if we were dating, I’d make sure after a hard day, there’d be some kind of surprise waiting for you - food, a movie, wine, me.” She exhaled, feeling her cheeks burning, as she noted that he was stepping closer to her, “I’d make sure the water was always hot for you to take a bath, relax your muscles after all of those packages you’d been delivering...” She faltered, as he entered her personal space.

“And, what about  _my_  package?” He asked her, her breath ghosted against her cheeks, causing her eyelashes to flutter lightly.

“I...” She exhaled and stepped backward, almost jumping apart from him and turning to the tables, as one of the chefs slipped through from the kitchen, to place a yule log out as the center piece.

“That’s looking good, Morris. I’m sure it’ll be a winner amongst the crowds.”

Once the chef had disappeared back into the kitchen, and Killian was certain there were going to be no other interruptions, he stepped up close behind Emma, pressing his front against hers, “Believe me, love. I’ve got a good package for you.”

“I don’t doubt that.” She whispered in response before slipping away to collect the desserts for the table.

  


 

“Oh, come on, stay out, Emma!” Ruby begged her, “It’s Christmas!”

“I can’t. I got to get back to Holly. She’s already been on her own for longer that a few hours. God knows what she’ll have done to my apartment by the time I get back.” The blonde responded.

“That sounds way too boring.”

“Yeah, well, blame Mary Margaret. She’s the one who decided on getting me a puppy for Christmas. Thanks for that, by the way...” She glanced across at her friend, who was chuckling at the exchange between the blonde and Ruby.

“Well, it’s been another wonderful Christmas with you ladies. Anna’s a little jealous she couldn’t be here but, that’s what happens when there’s a baby on the way.” Elsa chortled, enveloping her friends in an embrace, “Did we decide on what’s happening for New Year’s Eve?”

“I was thinking about throwing a party.” Ruby admitted, standing casually, so one of her hips jutted out, giving the wait staff a very Merry Christmas indeed.

“I’ve been to one of your parties, Rubes. And, no offense but, they’re probably not that appropriate for New Year’s Eve.” Emma chuckled, eliciting a chain reaction amongst the girls, “But, anyway, whatever we decide, I’m sure we’ll have as much fun as last year.”

The ladies said their farewells, leaving Emma alone for a few moments, while she gathered her belongings and finished the last of her wine. As she straightened from collecting her purse from the floor, she was eye-to-eye with her piercing, blue-eyed server, Killian.

“My shift ends in three minutes, can I walk you home?” He offered lightly, handing her one of her missing mittens.

“What’s in it for me?” Emma smirked, taking back her fallen mitten as she eyed him.

“A bit of company and the accent. I know girls tend to go wild for a guy with an accent, are you one of those girls, Emma?”

She regarded him for a brief moment more before she donned her mittens, collected and swung her purse over her shoulder and smirked, “I guess we’ll find out in about two minutes.” She shuffled out from behind the table and walked ahead of him, to wait at the entrance.

  


 

She all but crashed through the door of her apartment, finding Holly sitting on the sofa, surrounded by shredding gift wrap, from the box she had arrived in. In the corner, under the Christmas tree, she had left her own little gift and sighed harshly, closing the apartment door behind her, so she could swiftly tidy the mess that had been caused by the miniature whirlwind.

“God damnit, Holly! Come on!” She hissed as she scooped up and bagged the training pad before setting out a new one. She took a moment to rush through to her bedroom and scoop up all of the clothes she had tried earlier under one arm, and with the other, wrestled with the closet door to pile everything back into the closet with minimal effort. Once the apartment looked as it usually did, she moved back to the door, and allowed Killian to enter her apartment, once again.

He greeted her with an open-mouthed kiss, turning her and pressing her back against the door as he closed it, roving his fingers through the curls that had since dropped and lost their luster. Pulling back, his lips caught against hers, keeping them joining for a brief second longer than intended, “Hmm, you are insatiable, love.”

Emma leaned her head back against the door and smiled up at him, “Do you want a drink or something? You’ve been on your feet all day.” 

“No, love, thanks.” He smiled back at her tenderly before he continued, “All I want is you.”

No matter how many times Emma had heard that phrase over the years, no man had ever compared to Killian and how he made her feel; her knees were almost at buckling point, and she could feel the blood rushing from her brain as the heat pooled in her abdomen. She moistened her lips once again, locking her eyes on his as she reached up to press her mouth to his.

Whatever happened after that was a blur, as she found herself on the edge of her dining table, sweater dangling from one elbow, boots off with a shirtless Killian peppering kisses across her collarbone. She was glad she wore the red lingerie she had picked up in one of the Victoria’s Secret sales a few weeks prior, he seemed intent on fingering the lace, twanging the straps and cupping over her breasts. 

Emma very quickly learned that Killian was a tactile guy. His hands were everywhere all at once. She felt his light dusting of chest hair brush against her porcelain skin, between her breasts, as he leaned to seek purchase against her jugular. 

It did not take long for her to be writhing and grinding against his hand, as he sought to bring her pleasure before anything else occurred. She was perched at the head of the table, legs akimbo with her zipper pulled down and Killian’s palm flat against her core as she rode the heel of his hand into oblivion, while he motioned and scissored his digits within. Emma wasn’t typically as aggressive when chasing her climax but, she had gone through a dry spell since Walsh and she felt she needed it.

He helped her down from the table, supporting her as she took her first wobbly steps, as if she had just returned to shore from an extended period out at sea. She exhaled shakily before she turned her gaze up at him and grabbed his hand, before she led him to her bedroom and pushed him backwards onto her bed.


End file.
